House of Anubis - Season Four
by peddielover123
Summary: The Anubis gang are now in college, and are battling new problems with new characters. Couples include Peddie, Jeroy, Fabina, Amfie , and many more.


**Chapter One**

 **Patricia's POV**

I walk up to the front entrance of the college, looking at the doors as Eddie wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek. "Ready to go in babe"

"I think so" I say, grabbing one of my bags from the back of my jeep. "I'm just so nervous"

"You'll be okay" he says, putting his arm around my shoulder and walking in with me.

We get to my dorm room a few minutes later, as I unlock the door and walk in. There was a side of the room with the bed neatly made with a green comforter and matching pillows, and bags stacked on top of the desk and floor.

"Looks like your roommate already showed up" Eddie says, putting the bags he was carrying on the floor next to my bed.

"I guess so, I wonder who it is" I say, looking at their bed and bags.

"Do you need help unpacking" he asks, grabbing my hands in his.

"No, you can go find your dorm" I say, giving him a peck on the lips as he walks out.

As he shuts the door I grab one of my bags, putting my bed sheets and purple comforter with zebra print on the bed. I also put my bathroom utensils in the bathroom next to my roommates.

I am unpacking another one of my bags, putting my laptop on my desk, as the door flings open and someone comes barging in.

"Oh" they exclaim as they see me, surprised. "Are you my roommate?"

"I guess so" I say, awkwardly standing up. "I'm Patricia"

"Max-Anne" she says, extending her hand out for me to shake.

I shake her hand, walking back over to my stuff and putting my notebooks on my desk. My phone starts ringing, and my eyes widen when I see the caller id. _Nina Martin._

"I gotta take this" I say, walking outside and closing the door. "Hello" I say, as I answer the phone.

"Patricia" I hear her voice say, as I gasp.

"Nina, is that really you" I ask, sitting on the ground and bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Yes" She says. "I need your help"

* * *

 **Nina's Pov**

I step out of the darkness from the dimly lit room, sneaking into the room where my phone was hidden. I call one of my old friends I knew would be there for me. Patricia.

"Hello" she says as she picks up.

"Patricia" I say, as I hear her gasp.

"Nina, is that really you"

"Yes" I say, hearing the front door close. "I need your help"

She doesn't say anything after that. "Patricia, are you still there"

"Yeah, what do you need help with" She asks.

"I don't know where I am, and I-" The phone is ripped out of my hand, as I stare at him in horror.

"What the hell are you doing" he spits, throwing the phone across the room as it crushes into pieces.

"I-i was just calling my friend" I say, looking down.

'To try to get her to save you, that's never going to happen" he says, yanking my back into my room and pushing me down. 'I was going to take you out for ice cream soon, but maybe now I won't"

"What are you going to do to me" I ask.

"Get up" he says, as he grabs my hands forcefully. "I think you need to be taught a lesson" he says, looking down at my body.

"Please don't, I promise it won't happen again" I plead.

"Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed, I'll be back" he smirks, walking out of the room.

I take off my shirt and bra, also my other clothes too, as I lay back down on the bed and try to hold back my tears.

* * *

 **Amber's Pov**

I put down the dress I had recently designed, smiling as my boyfriend, Mark, walks into the room.

"Hey babe" I say, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

"How are you doing" he asks, holding me tighter.

"Good, I finished a new design today" I say excitedly, as he smiles at me.

"That's amazing" he says, sitting with me on the couch.

Suddenly, my phone rings and I look to see who it is. It was a group chat, so I clicked accept as I walked out of the room.

"Patricia" I ask, seeing it was her and Eddie, Jerome, Joy, Mara, Fabian, Kt, Mick, Alfie, and Willow that were also in the chat.

"I need to talk to you guys" she says, seeming scared and helpless.

"About what" Alfie and Willow say at the same time, making them both blush. Wait, what. Since when did that happen.

"Nina called me today" Patricia says, making everyone look up surprised with their jaws dropped.

No one talks for a few minutes, until I finally speak up. "W-what did she say" I manage to say.

"She said that she needed help" she says, pausing. "-And that she didn't know where she was"

Everyone furrows their eyebrows, thinking for awhile. "I can't believe she's still here. She's not dead" Fabian says, wiping a tear that had come out of his eye.

"We need to find her" Eddie says.

We all nod, agreeing to talk again soon and make up a plan to find her. Soon. Very soon. I walk back into the living room, to see Mark wasn't there, he'd probably gone to work. I sit down on the couch, running my fingers through my hair and thinking about what had just happened. I'd finally talked to my best friends again almost a year of avoiding and not talking to them.

Nina, however, was a whole different story. I haven't talked to her longer than all the others. I was afraid something bad happened to her, and it turns out I was totally right. I know now that I'm never going to stop looking for her, and get her away from whoever this guy who took her away from us is.

* * *

 **Maxine's Pov**

I walk across the courtyard of my new college, admiring the view of all the flowers and beautiful nature. I take multiple pictures of everything on my iPhone, soon putting my phone in my pocket and just walking around. I make my way back to my dorm room, hoping my roommate was here.

As I hear the door, I hear a girl talking, must be my roommate. "Amber, we can't do that"

"Oh, sorry" I say, as she looks back at me and sets her phone down.

"It's okay" she says, giving me a slight smile. "I'm Patricia. Your roommate I guess"

"Maxine" I say, smiling back. "but you can call me Max"

"I like it. That's a cool name" she says, as I nod and she walks back over to her bed and picks up her phone.

"So...what are you majoring in" I say, putting my hand on my bedside table.

"I haven't actually made up my mind yet. You" she says, typing on her phone.

"Photography" I say, as she nods.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay" she says, rushing out of the room and shutting the door.

"Ok" I say, as she had already shut the door.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. I will hopefully get the second chapter written soon.**

 **Also, I still need a few ocs for the story, so if you have any ideas of a character that you would like to be included in the story, just review with all the information I asked for in the author's note in the chapter before this.**

 **Thanks for reading this. Bye!**


End file.
